wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon Reborn/Chapter 22
Sheriam meets Egwene as she is returning from Verin’s quarters. She is to be tested for accepted. Elayne has already finished her test. The test is performed by the novice going through each of three arches in the Silver arches ter'angreal. The novice is presented with fears from her past, present and future which she needs to overcome in order to prove her dedication to becoming Aes Sedai. Elaida does not think Egwene should be tested but Sheriam points out that Elaida did not feel the same reluctance when it was Elayne to be tested. Egwene worries about leaving the papers she received from Verin and the Twisted stone ring where one of the Aes Sedai might find them. Alanna expresses concern that there is resonance coming from the ter'angreal, but they decide to proceed with the testing. In the first ring, Egwene sees her husband Rand and her daughter, Joiya. Rand says there is war with people called Shawkin, or … something like that. The Two Rivers doesn’t get much news. Rand begins to get a headache which Egwene has noticed usually means something strange will happen in the area like sudden storms. Just as she is ready to try to heal Rand's headache, the arch appears and she goes through. The second time, she sees the ruins of the Royal Palace of Andor. A Myrdraal walks down the street toward her, and talks to a trolloc. Egwene goes into the palace, walking through the rubble. She finds Rand in the rubble, pinned under a column. She does not have the skill to shift all of the rubble safely. Rand says that he could shift it but he would no longer be able to hold his madness at bay. He asks her to save him by killing him with a dagger but she cannot. He is worried that he will be forced to serve the shadow. Again she goes through the arch when it appears. Egwene asks Sheriam if someone can be turned to the shadow by force and is told yes. After going through the last arch Egwene finds herself the Amyrlin. Her Keeper is Beldeine from the Green Ajah, which means Egwene was green before being raised. Egwene's thoughts are in turmoil from things she remembers, from things she doesn't remember and from things that she remembers that seem to be wrong. Rand is brought to her in chains and she is told by Elaida, her main rival, to sentence him to be gentled. When she refuses she is taken away and finds out she is to be turned to the Black Ajah. She channels her way free and is about to start an attack to free Rand when the silver arch appears. She jumps through the arch. She was almost lost forever because of the resonance, which was apparently caused by having the twisted stone ring in the same room as the silver arches. Unanswered Questions * Why didn't Sheriam warn Egwene not to channel while inside the ter'angreal? Characters * Egwene * Sheriam Bayanar * Elaida * Alanna Referenced * Verin * Nynaeve * Siuan as Amyrlin * Elayne Referenced in testing ter'angreal * Jaim Dawtry (Emond's Field) * Rand * Joiya al'Thor * Beldeine Nyram * Gyldan * Perrin * Guaire Amalasan * Artur Hawkwing * Raolin Darksbane Places * White Tower * Silver arches Referenced in testing ter'angreal * Baerlon * Two Rivers * Andor * Caemlyn * Tar Valon * White Tower